My second street fighter fic
by CocoCat
Summary: Hi! this is my second fic ever! please review and tell me if it's good so far! thnx!
1. Default Chapter

My Disclaimer: i don't own street fighter or any of its characters so please please don't sue me or i will cry

Chun Li was crouched soundlessly behind a stack of old crates. She was dressed completely in black so that the darkness would hide her. Only her squad members, hidden elsewhere in various places, could see her raise a silent hand as the signal to approach the warehouse that was looming before them.

In large numbers, they all advanced. In one swift and mute motion, Chun Li darted to the door of the warehouse and drew her handgun. Pressing her back against the closed entrance, she slid closer. Her body tensed up as she prepared her next move.

Possibly, this would be the most important moment her life. For months, Interpol had been trying to track down the infamous Shadowlaw leader, Bison. Finally, they had gotten a lead and traced Bison's latest whereabouts to a remote area in China. Since Chun Li was one of the best agents, her boss had agreed to let her take a squad and try to capture Bison. She gritted her teeth. Finally, she would have a chance to avenge her father after so long.

Waiting until the right moment, Chun Li suddenly whirled around and kicked in the door with a loud yell. All at once, more than a dozen officers stormed into the place, guns cocked and ready. They stopped short when they were met with only silence and the dim light of a naked bulb dangling from the ceiling. There was no one to be seen. Surprise registered on everyone's face.

"Check everywhere!" Chun Li snapped. She refused to believe that months of Interpol work had been for nothing. Everyone milled about, trying to find some remnant or clue that Bison was there. Chun Li was standing in the middle of the room, fuming, furious that they had not arrived in time to capture him. Her fists clenched as she thought of all the effort she and her colleagues had spent on this case.

"We have nothing, Ms. Xiang," one of her officers reported to her. "This place seems to be deserted."

"Ugh!" Chun Li muttered in frustration and slammed the nearest wall with her fist. She stalked out of the warehouse.

A few days later at Interpol headquarters, Chun Li reported to her superiors of the failed mission. "It seems as if we were mistaken, sir," she said, forcing every word out through her teeth. "Bison was not at the designated location. I fear we have once again lost him."

"It seems that the Shadowlaw case might be a little too much for you to handle, Ms. Xiang," said her boss. He stood before her in his prim suit, looking critically at her. "For months you have been working on this case and yet there are no results. And all the while, Shadowlaw grows stronger and harder to track. Have you ever thought that you might not be able to complete this mission by yourself?"

"No sir," said Chun Li, clenching her jaw harder. Her boss's talk was angering her. "I am perfectly capable of handling this case. As my father was always able to do his job, so am I."

"Yes, your father, indeed." Her boss cleared his throat. "Well, whether or not you think you can deal with this case alone, I am informing you that Interpol has agreed to join with the American Special Forces to take down Shadowlaw. Meet your two new partners, Lt. Charles Nash and Capt. Guile." He gestured to the two men standing next to him.

Chun Li's head rose sharply. "What! Sir, you must be joking. I told you, I am perfectly able of handling this case _by myself_. I don't need anyone's help, especially not from these men!" Before she knew it, her voice rose and her cheeks were flushing. "Sir! Just because of one failed attempt-"

"No, Ms. Xiang, more like _many_ failed attempts," her boss interrupted her sternly. He cleared his throat again. "And besides, that's not the point. We are not here to discuss the merit of your work, which I'm sure, is competent. This is not about you, or your revenge against Shadowlaw. This is about getting the job done. You might think that you can manage Bison single-handedly, but you are mistaken."

Her boss stepped up to her. "Do you have any idea how big this crime organization is? Do you honestly think that you alone, or even Interpol alone, can stop it so easily?" He walked around her in a circle. Chun Li fought to stop herself from lashing her fist out at his face.

"By joining with the American Forces, we are making sure that we have a better chance of defeating Shadowlaw. Do you understand Ms. Xiang? I want this hellish organization ended and the only way to do that is to ensure the most assistance we can get."

As her boss was talking, Charlie regarded the young woman standing before him with interest. He was immediately struck by how attractive she was. But underneath that youth and prettiness, he sensed ruthlessness and an anger that threatened to rise to the surface. He noticed she was getting angrier by the minute and that she was now tightening her fists.

When her boss finished speaking, Charlie was taken by surprise when the woman suddenly swung her gaze towards him. She glared at him venomously before stamping out of the room and shutting the door heavily. Charlie was dazed. What in the world had he done?

Chun Li walked away from the office as fast as she could, a scream bubbling up and threatening to choke off her air. She brushed past her colleagues and made a straight line for the front door. She sped outside, her eyes hazy with anger. She was furious. How could her boss have paired her up with someone when she so specifically wanted this case left to herself? It was her own duty! And with two Americans? She felt insulted.

As she was outdoors, she finally stopped to take a deep breath of air. In her state, she had failed to hear someone coming up behind her. "Hey!" a male voice called out. She turned and saw that it was one of the Americans she was supposed to work with. Sighing in frustration, she twirled around to walk away.

Too late, he had already come up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Wait a minute. Let's talk-"

"Excuse me," Chun Li said abruptly, tossing his hand off. "I am busy." With that, she walked away briskly, not looking back. Charlie was left standing on the street, surprised and slightly annoyed at her sudden rudeness.

"Just what the hell is with her?" he muttered as Guile came up behind him.

"She has a bit of a personal issue with this case," Guile said. "Bison murdered her father a long time ago. She works alone now in order to get revenge. I suppose she resents us because we'll be working along with her, and she wants Bison for herself." Guile shrugged. "Or maybe she just doesn't like you."

Chun Li was walking so fast that she barely noticed where she was going. She was breathing hard by the time she stopped and she realized that she had come to the cemetery where her father was buried. Feeling her tears build up, she walked through the gate and past rows of tombstones.

Ever since her father died, years ago, she had come at least twice a week to lay fresh flowers on her father's grave. Whenever she felt anxious, afraid, or in need of guidance, she came to kneel by his tombstone and talk to her father's spirit. Stopping by his grave, she sank to her knees and rested her head on the stone. Slowly, she felt her frustrations drain away.

"I'll let nothing stop me, father, until I avenge you," she whispered. "I'm close to him, I can feel it. I'm going to kill him when I find him." Staying there by the grave, she felt as though her father was there in front of her to comfort her. She shed a few tears of loneliness and stayed there for over half an hour, letting her heart pour out miseries.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as b4

thanx for ur review, kikoken : )

The next day, Chun Li reported to her job as usual. She gritted her teeth through a conference with her boss and the two Americans that she was forced to work with. She plastered a smile on her face when it was time for her to address anyone, but inside, she was boiling over with impatience to get back to tracking Bison.

She was glad about one thing. With the newly received information, she was going to be sent to Thailand, where Bison was conducting a huge and barely secret drug trade. Unfortunately, she would be working alongside her two new partners. Well, she would bear through it. No matter what, she would succeed, Chun Li thought with fanaticism.

The night was dark and silent as the trade commenced among the two parties. On the dock, to the sound of the taciturn waves, a dozen men dressed in black exchanged suitcases full of money for white powder. Few words were spoken and almost no movement was made as the leader of one side set down and opened a case full of cocaine to inspect the merchandise. Satisfied with the results, he nodded voicelessly to one of his many men.

Not far away, Chun Li watched the entire exchange on a pair of night vision binoculars. Stooped on one knee, she tensed up, waiting for the moment to attack. When she saw cash being traded, she whipped out her walkie-talkie. "Nash, move in."

All of a sudden, bright lights snapped on, fully illuminating the drug dealers, catching them completely in the act. "You're under arrest for conducting an illegal drug trade!" blasted Charlie over the megaphone. "We have you surrounded with more than twenty armed officers. Surrender now and you will be put in custody!"

Standing by were, indeed, more than twenty armed policemen and policewomen with guns at the ready. A moment of silence ensued. Then, without showing the slightest hint of fear, the man holding the briefcase gave a sinister smirk. The next instant, a boat in the water suddenly appeared out of the darkness and opened fire into the ranks of officers.

All of them ducked for cover and fired back with their own guns. Chun Li leaped behind a pile of boxes for protection. Like the others, she opened fire rapidly. However, she could see that the men were getting away as they traded shots. She squinted through the onslaught of bullets as they ricocheted everywhere. Grunting angrily, she suddenly sprinted from beneath her cover and dashed towards the men on the dock.

"Chun Li!" yelled Charlie from behind. "Get down, you'll be hit!"

"Then cover me, dammit!" she yelled back.

Like an acrobat, she sprang into the air. As bullets zoomed past her, she flipped right over the drug dealers and landed in front of them, between them and the water, where the boat was planning to pick them up. While Charlie fired furiously into the opposing shooters, she lashed out her leg into a lightning kick. Two men went down instantly. Without pausing for breath, she grabbed the other nearest one, as he tried to strike her with his fist, and flipped him down to the ground.

"Hyah!" she screamed as she threw herself upside down with her legs in a split. She started to spin, her legs hitting the remainder of the men and knocking them down before they had time to react. One man managed to disengage from the fray and draw his gun. He aimed it at her. When she bolted upright again, she found herself facing the open end of a revolver. The last man standing, the leader of the ring, was pointing the gun straight at her head.

"Move and I'll shoot!" he growled angrily. Chun Li froze. She glanced around and saw that the battle had come to a standstill. All of the drug dealer's men were lying unconscious at their feet. The men on the boat were almost ready to surrender, being outnumbered, but now this man held her captive.

An ugly smile spread on his face as he looked her up and down. "I know you," he hissed in a low voice. "You're Dorai's little princess!" He chuckled nastily. Chun Li's blood ran cold at the mention of her father. "Yes, I remember now, your picture was found in his pocket when he was killed by Lord Bison. His last pathetic words were your name!"

Something snapped in Chun Li's head. She lost control of herself completely and could only remember lunging forward and wrenching the gun out of his hand. The next thing she knew was that he was half-lying on the ground, bleeding from his face, and she was crouched over him with her hands on his throat.

"Don't you _ever_ dare to speak his name, you filth!" she roared. Raising a fist, she slammed his face in. The man was screaming and choking on his own blood. Without realizing it, she had nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"Chun Li!" Charlie was yelling. She felt someone grabbing onto her shoulders and lifting her off. Still, she struggled, in her blind fury. Charlie yanked her around to face him. She was gasping for breath and trembling furiously. She almost struck Charlie, but he grabbed her hands. "That's enough! You almost killed him!"

Panting and fighting for air, she stopped shaking long enough to look around. The officers on her side were murmuring and staring at her. The criminal lay in a bloody mess on the ground, but still alive. The ship and its crew were taken prisoner, but everyone was looking at her, astonished that she had gone over the edge.

The realization of what she had done came over her. Choking back a cry, she pulled free from Charlie and ran off. The people were all a haze as she sped past into the night. Though the Thailand air was hot and humid, she felt cold inside. Not until she reached a distance from the scene, did she realize that Charlie had run after her. "Chun Li!" he was calling.

Before she could run any further, he reached out and grabbed her arm from behind. "Stop!" he panted. He was breathing as hard as she was. "Calm down. Just calm down! It's all right."

"Leave me alone!" she cried, and tried to pull free from his grasp. Instead, she lost her strength completely and almost collapsed. She realized that she was crying, and she hated herself for showing weakness in front of him. To her surprise, Charlie caught her before she fell held her so that her head rested on his shoulder. She let him hold her and she let herself cry.


End file.
